


Castle of Vases

by Rxchello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura's supportive AF, Art, Artist Keith, Can we stan that decision, Cute, Everyone loves Shiro bc how could you not, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith being overdramatic, Lance in a turtleneck, M/M, Mutual Support, One-Shot, Painting, Pottery Painting AU, Pottery-Dad Shiro, Relatable Pidge, SHEITH - Freeform, What's new they're all dramatic messes, comforting Shiro, emo keith, hunk being hunk, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: Allura's dream was to own a pottery-painting studio, and even though she achieved her goal, the customer flow wasn't ideal.That is until a tall, handsome individual came in to apply for a job.He pulled eyes, brought people in, and helped her business grow. But there was only one thing in particular that managed to catch his attention besides the characters he saw left and right.Too bad what caught his eye didn't like the scene surrounding them.





	Castle of Vases

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching kids the other day who wanted to paint pottery, and I ended up painting an Allura-inspired mug for my friend. The whole atmosphere of the place inspired me so here we are with this!

 

It was like a dream come true. Throughout her life, Allura always had a fascination with pottery, from sculpting to painting it. So when she saved up enough money to purchase her own  shop, it was like all the stars had aligned and gave her the chance she had been waiting for. Unfortunately for her, there was a small detail she missed while caught up in chasing her dreams;

Pottery painting was an outdated pastime for people. The only people that went to those types of studios anymore were mothers with their young kids that had creative minds, or older groups that wanted something else to do besides bingo and checkers. She couldn’t complain, she still had a steady flow of business, but part of her wanted more. Despite the shelves being lined with blank vases, plates, even piggy banks waiting to be painted, she wanted the building to be bustling with creativity. She wanted people to make friends. She wanted life.

So the day a young, handsome, tall individual walked in dangling the _Help Wanted_ sign she had plastered to the front door, her face immediately lit up with the opportunity that lingered on his sharp jawline.

“This is a beautiful font covering a cry for help,” The man joked, causing Allura to roll her eyes as she snatched the sign out of his hand, slamming it on the front desk as a child ran in front of the man’s legs. “Whoa-”

“I don’t think patronizing the boss is a good first impression,” Allura smirked as the man looked down at his feet. “Sorry about the kids though. The other employee’s in there hosting a children’s birthday party.” She gestured over to their separate party room, the kids all painting various spaceships and lions while her employee, Coran, stood at the front covered in various types of paint.

“No need to apologize, I’m signing up to deal with it all anyway,” The man’s voice was soothing, almost gentle with a stern hint in it. The white tuft of hair at the front of his head was something eye-catching as well. “Name’s Shiro, was wondering if I could get an application.” Allura almost fumbled with the mug in her hands as she gently laid it down, dipping behind her to grab an application from a dusty stack of them. She hadn’t touched them in say, ever, so she tried to contain herself as she came back up to hand the paper over to Shiro.

“Why do you want to work here?” She was almost baffled by how sincere he seemed.

“Do you conduct interviews before you read applications?” Shiro raised his brow at how she asked the first question all hiring managers usually do.

“No!” She realized how she sounded when she asked, “You just don’t seem like the kind of person who would want to work at a place like this,” She tried to hide her embarrassed blush as Shiro looked at her, almost dumbfounded. She realized how judgemental she was being. “I mean--”

“To be fair, I could argue you’re far too attractive to be running this secluded pottery shop,” The placement of the shop was a little rough for grabbing consumers, but she took what she could afford. “But it’s obvious your heart is in the craft, so why would I judge you?”

“Are you implying you’re into all this stuff as well?” Shiro’s smile was soft, a nice change in pace compared to the tight-lipped consumers she had to deal with on a daily basis.

“I didn’t take four years of ceramics classes in college because it was an athletic credit,” Shiro lifted the application off the desk, giving her a casual salute as he headed back towards the door. “I’ll be back!”

It was like watching an enigma float through her shop, some of the customers actively painting mesmerized by his stride.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time at all Allura found herself helping Shiro tie an apron around his waist, eyeing up all the new younger customers that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Most just stared at her new employee rather than painted, but they all still purchased their pieces and materials regardless. It was profit! Teenagers, college students, more and more started to show up in the mix of elderly and youth. It was just what she wanted.

What she didn’t expect was how much Shiro cared about their customers though. He was patient, almost too patient, and very social as she worked the kiln in the back. He worked the front, while Coran ran the workshops out of their party room. It was all smooth.

At least, until Shiro came to her with a question.

“Do you have friends who come here?” Shiro asked one day while leaning in the doorway, watching Allura glaze finished pieces. “Like, at the same time every week? Some even daily?”

“Are you talking about my regulars?” Allura rose a brow, already having an idea of who Shiro was talking about.

“I mean, they look like a group of people you’d hang out with,” Shiro noted as if there was nothing to imply. “Not trying to be mean or anything, but they seem like good people. Definitely people that should talk.”

“You’re like the pottery-dad of this place,” Allura laughed as she finished glazing a piece, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over to a shelf of pieces ready to be sent home with their creators. Shiro watched as she tapped her chin a moment, standing on her tiptoes to grab a green mug off the top shelf. There was nothing special about it, like the creator only came out of force, but with a nod of her head, Shiro followed Allura out onto the main floor. She greeted a few new faces, watching all the art flowing through the room with Shiro on her heels. “See this mug?” She held up the mug she grabbed as she headed towards the more quiet back corner of the place.

“Yeah?” Shiro shrugged, following regardless. “It’s just green. What about it?”

“ _Just_ green?” Allura put a hand to her chest as she stopped them at a table with a young girl painting a mug, laptop resting open on the edge of the table.

A green mug.

“Hi Allura!” The girl acknowledged their presence, her eyes scanning the laptop screen before she painted the inside of her mug some more. The process intrigued Shiro.

“Hi Pidge,” Allura greeted warming, placing the glazed mug on the table to the girl’s relief. “Not sure if you met my new employee yet--”

“Shiro right?” Pidge still didn’t look up, but her voice was welcoming enough.

“Yeah!” Shiro said a little too eagerly.

“Well Shiro here thinks your mug is _just_ green,” That made Pidge stop, a grin on her face. “Shows you how well he pays attention to what gets brought to the desk.”

“And he still has a job here?” Shiro’s cheeks were hot with embarrassment as the two girls expressions were off-putting.

“He brings in a lot of new faces,” Allura jokingly gave his jaw a squeeze, winking as Pidge turned her laptop around for Shiro to read. “Mind explaining your masterpieces to the new guy?” Shiro glanced at the laptop, noticing a PDF of a test taking up the whole screen.

A test that had been completed.

Labeled Answer Key.

_Oh._

“Truthfully I don’t _need_ to _cheat_ ,” Pidge explained as if she wasn’t doing anything wrong. “But hey, if they don’t ask and I don’t tell, why not? I paint the answers on the inside of the mug,” She tipped the one she was currently working on over enough for Shiro to see inside. “Fill it with coffee and head to class. Simple!”

“And you don’t say anything?” Shiro asked Allura as if she was a responsible adult.

She owned a pottery shop that had a galaxy theme. How professional could she be?

“She pays, I glaze. That’s how it works!” Shiro almost felt the need to lay into both of them, but then he remembered a term Allura used earlier that quickly stuck with him.

“Way to make me react like a _pottery-dad_.” Shiro grumbled, folding his arms as a kid ran by, paint in his hair.

“Now you’re catching on!” And with that they left the teenager to her passing ways, this time approaching a turtleneck-wearing tan boy _very_ into the dog he was painting right now.

“Hola Lance,” Allura greeted, loud enough to express their presence by quiet enough not to break his focus. “Who’s birthday is it this time?” Shiro rose a brow at the question.

“My niece’s,” Lance explained, carefully painting a spot near the dog’s nose. “She’s getting a dog after asking for say, four years?” He was very dramatic how he moved, raising his paintbrush to his chin in thought as he continued. “Thought I’d paint her this to keep in her room, hoping the dog doesn’t send it crashing to the floor one day.”

“He’d just be asserting his dominance then.” Shiro chipped in, Allura furrowing her brows at the comment as Lance actually looked up, amused.

“You aren’t wrong,” Lance laughed back into his work. “New hire?”

“Yep! He asked if I was friends with a few people who show up a lot, so figured I’d introduce him to you, Pidge, and Hunk. He thinks you should all sit together sometime and talk--”

“ _Allura._ ” Was she just trying to embarrass Shiro every which way? Was his performance on the main floor that bad? He loved everybody, and he thought he received some love in return!

“So you’re just going to act like you don’t hang out with us outside of this place?” Lance gasped, putting his paintbrush down as he stood, hands on his hips. “I mean I know we don’t see Pidge a lot, but do those weekend meals Hunk prepares for us mean _nothing_ to you?” Allura merely rolled her eyes and rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

“Relax theatre student,” She put her other hand on Shiro’s shoulder, nudging slightly. “His name’s Shiro. Let him know if you need any help.” Lance looked Shiro up and down, nodding before he returned to work.

“Nice to meet you!” Then the two left, approaching a larger man in a headband looking at their assortment of blank plates as if they were knives pointed at him.

“You okay, Hunk?” Allura really did hang out with these people. Shiro thought it was cute.

“Yeah, just can’t decide on a plate.” Shiro moved himself behind the duo looking at the plates, taking a long look at them himself.

“What are you planning on serving?” He could only guess that’s why Hunk was looking at plates, gathered from what Lance said about how he cooked the group meals.

“Sushi. Nothing fancy, just thought it’d be a relaxing weekend. That stuff isn’t hard.” Hunk waved his hand as if perfecting Sushi Rice wasn’t a job of it’s own. Shiro only grinned as he retrieved a wavy plate from the top shelf, something neither Allura or Hunk could see.

“Try this. Maybe paint it sort of underwater, to go with all the fish you’ll be serving,” Shiro couldn’t stop himself from saying stupid things. “At least you’ll be giving them one last glimpse of the ocean before they’re consumed!” Allura physically cringed at the statement, but Hunk joined him in laughter, reaching a hand out in greeting.

“Thanks man! I’m Hunk. And you?”

“Shiro.” He returned, a customer calling for his assistance as Allura helped Hunk find a table.

“That all the introductions I need? Clearly I’m needed somewhere else--”

“Go, go!” Allura shooed him off, returning to her duties as well. Everything went smoothly from there, a normal day of helping kids paint shapes of aliens and helping an older gentleman decide on what to paint for his 30th anniversary, but it wasn’t until the front door bell chimed in the middle of a rush that Shiro almost dropped the pottery he was shelving.

There was a brief pause in the bustling ambiance, everyone taking in the stripe of black that wandered into the pastel atmosphere, almost blinding despite the color being so dull.

The man clad in black remained near the front door, realizing eyes were on him and freezing as he pulled his hood down, revealing a mop of raven-black hair resting on his head.

Shiro’s heart skipped numerous beats as he took the sight in. He almost wondered if this was what happened when he strolled in for an application last week. The man visibly deflated as a few eyes remained on him, almost turning to leave before Shiro jumped at the chance to help him.

“Leaving so soon?” He called after the man, foot stopping the door from opening anymore than a crack. The store returned to it’s normal buzz as the guy looked up at Shiro.

“Thought this was a different store,” The guy tried, his eyes avoiding Shiro’s. His indigo eyes that Shiro couldn’t process. Who had _indigo_ eyes? “My bad. Sorry to disturb.”

“This is the only shop open in this square,” Shiro pointed out, trying not to smirk as the man’s cheeks pinked. “You don’t just accidentally walk into a place with a giant pottery studio sign hanging above it.”

“Can you just move?” The man hissed, trying to open the door some more to no avail. “You can’t keep me here.”

“But I can help you find the reason you came in,” The man did notice how the employee’s style matched his under the paint-splattered apron. Darker clothing, a metal prosthetic instead of an arm. It peaked his interest despite feeling like a sore thumb in the place. “If you’d like to step away from the door,” He reluctantly moved as Shiro flashed him a kind smile, nodding at his decision. “I’m Shiro.”

“I’m Keith.” Keith ran a fingerless-gloved hand through his bangs, slowly taking off his cropped jacket as he followed Shiro to a less-crowded part of the floor.

“So,” Shiro gestured around them. “Clearly came in to paint something. What’s on your mind?” Shiro watched as Keith’s eyes kept directing towards their shelf stocked with vases, yet couldn’t bring himself to admit it allowed. Shiro nodded in understanding, guiding the man over to the shelf without a word. “What’s the occasion?”

“A birthday.” He was short in his words. Almost embarrassed to be here.

“For?”

“My mom.” It was like listening to a man being tortured. Shiro kept his gaze lingering on the shorter man a second too long before he reached for a vase, the rim of it carved into the shape of a rose on either side to add decor before paint could even be added.

“She like roses?” But it was too late. The second Keith laid eyes on Shiro’s suggestion he snatched the vase out of the taller man’s hand, quickly barreling towards the closest empty table and collecting the supplies he needed in the process.

Shiro almost admitted to himself the guy didn’t need anymore help. He waited until Keith got started before he carried on the rest of his shift. Allura watched the whole interaction from across the room, Coran keeping an eye as well.

“This place of yours is really something else.” Coran commented before returning to the party room, Allura only nodding in agreement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The studio was closing in an hour, and Shiro’s shift ended two hours before that. Why was he still here? Allura almost told him to go home a dozen times, but every time she looked up she saw him looming over a specific table--the only occupied table there was, and stopped herself.

She had to admit, the lone wolf in black had talent. He didn’t say much, didn’t really ask for help, but when she or Shiro approached the table he was nice enough, even if he didn’t seem one for conversation. He was painting specific rune-symbols and blades along the vase, like it was from some sort of medieval interest he and the recipient had. It was dark, different, and downright beautiful.

Shiro couldn’t agree more, which is why when Keith finally got sick of his looming and asked him to sit down, he complied a little too eagerly.

“What time did your shift start?” Keith asked as he dipped his paintbrush in a lilac shade, drawing another rune as Shiro was wide-eyed at the question.

“Like, 9am-ish?” Shiro lost track of time long ago.

“And it’s like 9pm now,” Keith continued, eye contact irrelevant. “You’re trying to tell me you have a 12-hour shift at a pottery studio?” Shiro couldn’t hide the blush at Keith’s grin.

“Maybe I do,” Shiro scoffed defensively. “What’s it to you?”

“Just think you should go home and rest when it’s your time to,” Keith shrugged, touching up the crimson roses he painted on the carved rim. “The owner’s lucky to have you. You really kept the people company here.”

“Which is why I’m still here,” Shiro pointed out, finally catching the indigo eyes glance at him before quickly retreating. “Sure, Allura or Coran could have wandered the floor until you left, but it’s usually my job. Don’t want to leave an artist to go mad by all the blank pottery taunting them.” Shiro had almost caught himself caving and painting like crazy a few times, but he had to learn restraint. His post-college bank account couldn’t handle him bringing home mugs every other day.

“And what if an artist wants to be left alone?” Keith couldn’t hold a threat if he tried.

“Then I guess I’d wait for them to ask me to leave.” There was silence then, Keith only nodding then furrowing his brows before he slowly lowered his paintbrush, sighing at his completed work.

“I guess you can leave then, because I’m done.” Shiro wasn’t convinced as he watched the man grow more frustrated in silence.

“Are you sure?” The vase was beautiful in Shiro’s eyes. Sure, it was all black with purple accents, runes, and pops of grey. But it was unified. It all made sense with one another, and was obviously full of heart and effort.

The creator couldn’t agree.

“I’m done working on it,” Keith started to clean up his table without hesitation. “Doesn’t mean it’s done, but I am, so we can both leave--”

“What’s wrong with it?” Shiro asked, causing Keith to almost drop his plate of paint  with wide eyes.

“What’s _wrong_ with it?” Keith almost laughed, putting the paint down before gesturing angrily towards the vase. “ _Look_ at it! Look at everything else people made today! What do _you_ think is wrong with it? It’s dark, it’s like the work I usually do, It’s just--”

“It i _s_ different,” Shiro interrupted, his voice leveled. “But that’s doesn’t necessarily mean it’s _bad._ If it’s like your art style, why are you upset with it?”

“Because my mother--” Keith paused as his voice cracked, sighing as he pulled himself together. “She doesn’t _deserve_ my art style. It’s dark, rugged, something I usually keep to myself. It doesn’t reflect my feelings for her. She deserves something _beautiful,_ elegant, a reflection of her--”

“And you think she won’t love this?” Shiro gently stood, lifting the vase with him and rotating it for Keith to see. “Something her _son_ made? Clearly put his _heart_ into?”

“You just don’t get it.” Keith took off then, cleaning his station and filling out the paperwork to retrieve the vase before leaving the store, not saying another word to Shiro as the place eventually closed.

“Hey, Shiro?” Shiro had zoned out, eyes on the door for god knows how long as he still remained at the table. “Think you might want to look over that guy’s paperwork.”

“Why?” Shiro scoffed, walking over towards the front desk anyway. “He write something shitty on it? I never thought I’d see someone put on that much of an exit--”

“Clearly you’ve never seen Lance when he messes up a perfect circle then,” Allura handed him the paperwork Keith had filled out, her fingertip on a box in specific that had more information in it than needed. “Think you were meant to read this.” Shiro quickly looked over it, brows raising at the note next to the number.

_Can you have the Shiro guy text this number when it’s done? I’m really impulsive. Easier to apologize over text than in person. Thanks!_

“I’ll put this in the top priority pile only because I feel for artists who are never satisfied with their work.” Allura smiled then, handing him the keys to the front door. “Lock up when you’re done gawking over the note. See you tomorrow!

Shiro was still stunned Keith felt the need to apologize. Shiro wasn’t necessarily offended at the guy’s behavior, he just felt bad Keith felt that way about a clear masterpiece.

He put the number in his phone the second he got home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 days later._

**[15:30] Unknown:** Hey! It’s Shiro from the pottery shop. Your vase is ready if you want to come get it.

 **[15:31] Keith:** Shit, really? It’s only been like 4 days. Thought sign said 2 weeks from painting.

 **[15:32] Unknown:** Let’s just say your work peaked the owner’s interest.

 **[15:33] Keith:** Not to be that guy, but do you guys do like, delivery or something? I’m really behind schedule for my mom’s birthday dinner and can’t really come get it right now.

 **[15:34] Unknown:** I mean, we do hold the pieces for like 2 weeks. You don’t have to come get it right now.

 **[15:35] Keith:** Yeah, but I’d like to give it to her today. I’ll pay extra, I don’t care, it’s just really important today.

 **[15:42] Keith:** Was that too demanding? Christ, I’m sorry. Holding it is fine, I’ll come get it later this week.

 **[15:43] Unknown:** No, no. I’ll bring it. Was just seeing what could be worked out with the boss, like she’d care regardless. Can I get an address?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro almost laughed at the fact he didn’t get the apology the note promised, but he knew he didn’t need one.

He also didn’t need to be Keith’s errand boy, but here he was, approaching the house the address led him too, after two more stops that weren’t required of course.

He couldn’t blame Keith for those.

The house was something else too. Keith didn’t come off as a snobby rich person like his house would imply, but who knows. With rugged art, perhaps he was the wayward son. Families that owned mansions like this only wanted their kids to be doctors or lawyers anyway. Shiro cautiously balanced the vase in the crook of his arm, a box shaking in his other hand as he rang the doorbell with his elbow.

God, he hoped he didn’t look stupid with what he had done.

But as the door opened to a pair of widened indigo eyes, he knew he wouldn’t get the berating he expected.

“Holy-”  
“See?” Shiro gestured to the vase in his arm, glazed and more glorious than it was when it was just cheap pottery paint and Keith’s effort. “Glaze makes everything look better. Not like this work needed it.”

“Did you buy those roses yourself?” Keith gasped as he took the vase from Shiro, eyes raking over the dozen roses resting in the vase.

“Just thought I’d help out, seeing as you hated your work yet insisted it be brought _directly_ to you,” Shiro nodded up towards the large house around them. “Maybe you are a rich brat in a lone-wolf’s body--”

“Hey!” Keith hissed as the clicking of heels approached behind him, a more feminine gasp audible to both of them.

“Are those roses?” An older woman appeared next to Keith, her face lighting up at the vase. “That vase! Where did you get this?” She then paused a moment to look at Shiro, an eyebrow raised at his paint-splattered clothes and trembling box in his hand. “Who are you?”

“Keith here painted that vase at the pottery shop I work at,” Shiro beamed as Keith kept quiet, still taking in the kindness Shiro did for him despite his outburst. “I picked up the roses because I thought they were the only flower worthy of resting in something so elegant in it’s own way.” Keith’s cheeks were almost as red as the roses.

“It’s definitely his style, I feel bad even asking!” The woman reached a hand out for Shiro to shake. “I’m his mother, Krolia. Thank you for bringing this to us! What’s in the box though, if I may ask?” Shiro forgot he was even holding a slowly-crumpling white box.

“Oh, just some cupcakes,” He explained as if it was normal to bring a family you didn’t know. “Thought it’d make sense since it’s your birthday, but you’ll have to forgive my icing job. I tried to copy the runes Keith painted on the vase,” He handed the box to Krolia to open, “But I’m no painter.” Krolia opened the box with a grin, Keith almost falling to the floor at the generosity in two things so simple. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

“That’s so sweet! Keith must have paid you a lot for this so suddenly. Thank you so much!” And then Krolia walked off, cupcakes and roses in hand as Keith remained in the doorway, dress shirt rumpled from how he tried to cave in on himself in embarrassment.

“Why’d you do all that?” Keith asked almost accusingly, Shiro’s hands stuffed in his pockets to keep him from reacting.

“Just thought I’d help out,” It was Shiro’s turn to sound insecure. “Was it all too much? I knew it was a stupid idea--”

“It was a little overboard, but that doesn’t mean it was bad.” Keith replied in the same tone of voice Shiro used to convince Keith his vase was beautiful.

“Well, I tried. All I can do.” Shiro laughed the awkwardness off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. They both stood silently then, looking at each other.

“I’m sorr-”

“No need to be. We all have those moments in our crafts.” Shiro raised his hand in understanding.

“What kind of crafts are you into?” Keith asked before he sighed, shaking his head. “Painting pottery, obviously. What a stupid question.”

“I don’t paint at all actually,” Shiro smirked as Keith looked on in curiosity. “I sculpt, but usually just do it at home.”

“Want to stay for dinner?” Keith glanced over and saw his mother urging him to invite Shiro in. “I’d like to hear about it.”

“Only if you explain to me what those runes and accents mean. It was a pain in the ass trying to do them with a tube of icing.” They both shared a laugh at that, mirrored smiles as Keith stepped aside to let Shiro in.

“It’s a family thing. I’ll let all of them explain.” And with that Shiro followed Keith in, joining the Kogane’s for the wildest family dinner he could have ever taken apart in.

All because he didn’t let Keith leave the pottery shop.

All because Keith walked into the shop determined, and didn’t leave until he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all wish we had Pidge's idea when we were in school (as if people brought mugs to class. :))
> 
> If you want to chat about anything Voltron or just say hi, I'm ello-rxchello on tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day <3


End file.
